Ethan Kane
"I failed. I failed as friend. I failed as a club member. I failed as a son and brother. Even now my courage is failing.... But now... is not the time to be afraid. When you two run, don't look back. No matter what happens just keep running. And please believe in me.... I promise I will protect you two." Ethan Kane is one of the Player Characters in Onigokko, one of the members of the Homurahara Occult & Horror Club. A kind-hearted young man who strives to protect his fellow club members from the dangers of the Dark World. Not because it is his duty as an upperclassman but solely because it is the right thing to do. Past Not much is known of Ethan's past but he does seem to have a connection with Kuromusi Haruka seeing as they are childhood friends. Dark Secret Nothing has been revealed of Ethan's Dark Secret. Role A friend of Kuromusi Haruka and member of the Homurahara Occult & Horror Club, Ethan Kane was apart of the ritual that stranded the club in the Dark World. Awaking in the School, Ethan and the other conscious members started to explore the unfamiliar surroundings. After a party lead by the club's Advisor, Sakaki Tetsuro, left the classroom a giant wolf-like monster called the Moukuu attacked Ethan and the members who stayed behind and killed Tanaka Yumiko. Even with the return of the scouting party, the monster still pressed on to eat the remaining members left. It was with the timely arrival of Iza Makoto that the beast was silenced. After the struggle, Haruka finally awoke and panicked after struggling to cope with the circumstances they found themselves stuck in. Failing to defend his friend, Ethan could only watch as the Merry and Odo Tougas mounted the blame on Haruka, culminating in Odo knocking Haruka unconscious. As a weak attempt to make amends with himself, Ethan offered to carry Haruka on their journey to reunite with the missing members. With Makoto's advice, the School group managed to make it to the entrance of the School only to find another monster called Mephist waiting. The new threat proved too much for the group as it easily rebuffed their attempts to attack it. During the battle, Haruka regained consciousness and had tapped into a hidden power. Using her new abilities she had the monster explode, taking Tetsuro-sensei with it. Ethan watched as his friend easily fought off Odo and rip off one of his legs in return. Fearful of what his friend had become, Ethan hastily ran off with the comatose Odo in tow in an attempt to protect the young man's life. After some minutes of running, Ethan became aware that he and Odo were not alone in their flight. Kuboiha Shizuka had accompanied them in their escape from the School. Realizing that Odo's wounds would soon kill him, Ethan made a improvised tourniquet from his shirt to staunch the bleeding stump. Successful, Ethan felt the first rays of accomplishment he had ever experienced in the Dark World. It would not last, however, as the trio would soon discover. Wandering aimlessly in the Ruin's Edge they would come across Hannibal. Responsible for putting his two companions in danger, Ethan opted to act as a distraction as the others escaped into the nearby brick building. To Ethan's dismay his ploy would not work and Odo was killed by the monster. The future looked dim for the two remaining members but a ray of hope shone in the arrival of Sakaki Tetsuro who had survived the suicidal Mephist but not without injuries. After Hannibal's exit, the trio retreated to the safety of the nearby brick building's basement. Exhausted from the day's events, Ethan fell into a brief bout of self-pity but soon felt to redeem himself by being useful. After discovering a wall of writing similar to a wall at the school Ethan found information of a cache of supplies upstairs. As Sakaki-sensei went to investigate, Ethan tried to patch up the large hole in the wall of the basement. To him and Shizuka's surprise, their teacher returned with supplies and a new face: Inihara Mai, one of the inhabitants of the Dark World. Profile Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:School Group